Screaming
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: After the War, Hermione still cannot get the sleep she so despretly needs. Her nights are full of screams and tears. R&R Story is better than summary
1. Preface

PREFACE

_Screaming._

Her throat was raw and her body was shaking with sobs. The memories of pain she once felt seared throughout her body. Bellatrix was over her, brandishing a gleaming dagger, a horrifying smirk spread over her face. The pain remained as she opened her eyes to see Ginny sitting on her bed, reaching out to her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Arthur and Molly were in the doorway, Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Percy nearby.

Then, suddenly, Ron had burst into the room, Harry just behind him. They were pale. Ron had scooped Hermione's tiny, shaking form into his arms, murmuring into her ear. Harry ran his hands through his hair and roughly brushed unwanted tears from his own cheeks, before flying down the stairs and out into the fresh night air. The door slammed and echoed. Ginny had followed. She asked him what was wrong.

He hadn't answered.

Molly and Arthur watched their youngest son cradle Hermione. They knew something had happened to her. Bill and Fleur looking on gravely, their eyes full of both understanding and confusion. Charlie looked stony. Percy looked skittish.

George had heard the commotion, but stayed in his room. Tears slid from his cheeks. This war had taken so much. So much more than just his beloved twin brother.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so just so everyone knows, yes I got the idea of the Preface from hplover's story. It is just a Preface, not stealing their idea or anything so calm down everyone. MY STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THEIR'S! If you don't like that, then don't read my story

Chapter 1- Screaming

Hermione hesitantly crept up to her bed in Ginny's room of the Burrow. The war had finished not only a single week ago, and Hermione still never received the rest she so desperately needed. Her nights were full of screaming and tears as her dreams were full of the day at Malfoy Manor. She could feel the pain of the knife over her scar. The bellows of Ron's voice, screaming her name.

Screaming

Her nights were full of them. She never got through a night without her cries piercing the night air.

Everyone would hear the thumps of Ron and Harry running down the stairs to Hermione's side.

Two nights after the whole Weasley clan, including Harry and Hermione came home to the Burrow, the screams were incredible. Her body rippled in pain as Ginny looked terrified over at the side of her bed. The thumps of everyone's feet shot through the entire house. Hermione's whole body contorting in pain as her screams became even louder. The whimpers of her cries made Ginny cry for her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room, worried for Hermione. They hugged as all they could do was watch her. Bill and Fleur took knowing glances at each other as everyone could hear the frantic steps of Harry and Ron running down the stairs. They both threw themselves into the room. Ron grabbed Hermione and tried to wake her up... "Hermione! Hermione wake up! It's just a dream! Hermione! HERMIONE!" he said as he began to let tears fall from his eyes. Mrs. Weasley began to sob as she began to see how much this was hurting Ron, her youngest son. "Hermione…. Please!" He said while his face became red and puffy. Harry was stroking her back hoping to calm her in her sleep. Her eyes opened mid-scream. She frantically looked around the room. Finally her eyes landed on the Weasleys, they looked scared and confused as she began to calm down, as she dropped her head on Ron's shoulder as people began leaving the opening of the door. Mrs. Weasley walked over and squeezed Ron's arm, showing him her support. Harry continued rubbing her back softly as Ginny's eyes looked worriedly at her. She looked up guiltily for waking everyone up.

"Sorry for waking you all up…" I said. Ron continued hugging her to his chest. She then said, "Go. Get some sleep." Ginny lay back on her bed and Harry got up to leave the room. Ron began getting up, but Hermione begged him not to go. "Ron. I need you now..." she said desperately. He sat back down and rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking under her. "Ron?" She asked cautiously.

"Was it about her again?" he asked in his rough voice, but the tone of pain was there. Hermione could tell he was upset and crying. Hermione whimpered. "She is gone now 'Mione... Gone! She will never hurt you again. I would not let her." He said this matter-of-factly. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and watched as a tear fell down his face. She swiftly brushed the tear away, looking at him worried.

"Ron, are you okay?" She whispered.

"No. Hermione, your screams brought me right back to where I was at Malfoy Manor. I know I try not to show it, but I am so upset. I almost lost you, I lost F-Fred. I just can't stop thinking that this is my fault. I didn't get to you fast enough at Malfoy Manor. If I did, you might not have had these nightmares."

"Ron, stop blaming yourself. I am so thankful that you got to me when you did. You screaming my name was the only thing keeping me alive. I would have died without you. Please Ron, stop blaming yourself… I love you Ron." He looked into her chocolate pool eyes and smiled, softly pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you so much Hermione Granger." She giggled and closed her eyes, falling asleep with Ron right next to her.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to everyone who read the last chapter… love you all!

During the day, the Weasley's would look worriedly at her. They cared for her like their own. She didn't have her parents now, and all she had was them. Ron and Harry would constantly spend time with her, keeping her stress to a minimum. Ginny would watch over her at night, resulting in her having little to now sleep. When Harry and Ron realized how exhausted Ginny became, they took rounds. It was like having the watch out times while they were on the run in the tent. Harry would sit with Ginny, allowing her to sleep, but he would keep a conscious eye on Hermione. Ron on the other hand would actually sleep with Hermione. Everyone knew how much they all needed sleep. Whenever Ron was with Hermione was the only time anyone saw her completely calm. She trusted her life with this boy, something that not many people understand. She would throw herself into his arms, not afraid of him dropping her. She would trust that he would do anything for her. Molly Weasley looked at the way her son, Ron, would look down at this young girl. Although she was not fully healed, no one was….

Screams…

They still filled the house, even when Ron was right next to her. The dreams seemed to plague only Hermione, but other times, it would be Ron's turn to scream, or Harry's.

When Ron began screaming, they were not just screams, but he was yelling for Hermione.  
>"Hermione!" he would yell, "HERMIONE! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The young girl's heart shattered as she looked at the boy she loved, screaming her name. She knew what he was dreaming of. Malfoy Manor. It was plaguing them all.<p>

"Ron…" Hermione squeaked while grasping onto Ron's hands. "Please Ron. I am right here." His screaming stopped as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hermione…" He breathed. He tenderly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled the sleeve up. His breath hitched in the back of his throat. Looking back at them was the nasty_ Mudblood _scar. He leaned down and softly kissed her arm down the scar. "I am sorry Hermione." He stated as Hermione could see his eyes full of sorrow and anger.

"Ron. Stop. Stop right now. I cannot have you apologizing to me every night. This is not your fault. If you weren't there, I would have died. DIED Ron! You saved ME. So stop. Please. You are making this too hard. I cannot look into your eyes without seeing all the pain you have kept in and how sad you are. You don't have to protect me right now. You need your own time to heal too."

"It's hard Hermione…" He said as he began to break down crying, "Fred—is gone, and we almost lost Harry…. The last thing I needed was to loose you too. If you died I would have gone up to Voldemort and told him to kill me too."

"Ron…" Hermione said tenderly. "Thank you. For everything."

"How can you be thanking me? I LEFT you and Harry. You could have died. That could have been the last time I saw your beautiful face. I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. And…." Hermione cut him off by pressing her lips up against his. He placed his hands around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I love you Ron. Now go to sleep." Hermione said when she pulled apart from Ron. He smiled and laid down, Hermione placing her head on his chest.

Harry would wake up sweating, Hermione or Ginny sitting at the base of his bed.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny asked. He looked up at her as she was shaking. He grabbed her into a hug as Hermione came running into the room.

"Harry…" she said out of breath.

"Hermione. Sorry for waking you." He said sheepishly.

"No, really it's fine. How many times have I woken you up?" Hermione said. She looked from Harry to Ginny and smiled. "You really worried me Harry."

"You aren't my mum Hermione." He chuckled.

"Harry. You are like my brother. I actually was just having a nightmare—about- you…" she said dreamily. Suddenly her demeanor changed. She became skittish and frightened. Harry stood up and embraced her in a hug.

"Harrry? Are you dead? Please don't be." She said sobbing.

"No… Shhh. Hermione. I am right here. Shhh. Don't worry."

"Harry?" She said, out of her temporary trance. "Harry!" She said again sobbing.

"Hermione. What is wrong." Ginny asked

"I saw back to when Harry was 'dead'. Oh Harry!"He kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. He looked into her eyes and said,  
>"Hermione. I am here, don't worry. Go to sleep, Ron is probably wondering where you are." She nodded as she crept her was from her room.<p>

AN: So Thanks to everyone reading my story, adding it to favorites, alerting it, reviewing it…. Thank You. Iloveyou all sooo much.

New Story coming out soon…. Get Excited!


End file.
